enternal snow
by alltootroublesome
Summary: sasuke was ordered to kill sakura by orochimaru. when sasuke gets there what do you think is going to happen? will sasuke kill her or will they fall in love? sasusaku on-shot. hope you like it.


Hello eveyone!! I know that I said that I wouldn't be updating until november but then this idea just came out of my head so then I deided to wite it for everyone. It is a songfic.

SONG: **ENTERNAL SNOW **BY CHANGIN' MY LIFE

Hope you like it!! Enjoy!!

Sasuke huffed as he walked closer to the double doors that led to the snake orochimaru. There were hardly any light in the hall way. The hall way was only lighted by a few torches of light, but that was enough for him to see._ Now let's see what mission does the gay snake have for me??_

He placed his lean big hands on the door handle and pushed the door open and closed it behind him with a soft click. As soon as the door closed a red headed bitchy fangirl with glasses began squealing. Yeah as you should have known uchiha sasuke was a very popular man or boy since he wasn't quiet a man yet. He aster all is at the age of seventeen. Orochimaru took noticed that sasuke( his future body. Me: you never get his body he still need to have his body to make little uchihas you know!!)

"I see sasuke you have came. Well I have a mission for you." Orochimaru said with a snake-like voice and a creepy smile that would even make gaara shudder. Sasuke mentally shuddered at the smile of orochimaru.

_He would be totally lying if he said he wasn't michael jackson._

"yeah yeah. Just give me the damn mission so I can get this shit over with and do train." Sasuke said as he crossed his powerful arms over his hard chest.

"The mission for you today is in konoha. I want you to kill Haruno Sakura." Orochimaru said with his creepy voice again.

**(a/n: are you sure he isn't michael jackson??)**

"cht… you just want me to kill her? Whatever. This is an easy mission." Sasuke said

" I hope it is easy for you." Orochimaru said.

"sure sure what ever." Sasuke said as he began to walk back to his room that doesn't even have anything in it ececpt forr a bed, table, and a bath room on the east wing of this hell hole of a mansion.

Sasuke opened the door to his bed room and walked into the darkness. He walked over to his table where his electric sword lie. He picked it up and slip it to his purple belt as his narrow waist.

As soon as he tucked his sword in he walk out of his room into the maze-like hall ways. How he was able to find his way around this maze is still unknown. You are going to have to interview sasuke for that. He walked through a lot of hallways, turneed a lot of curves, and went throught a few doors. He finally walked out into the forest where there is onlt silence which sasuke is in love with other than tomatos of course.

_Hmmm… killing sakura wouldn't be that hard would it?? After all she is still that same little girl that would always call for my attention. I want to see if she has gotten stronger or not._ Little did he know, this mission which is to kill sakura his, ex-teammate would be the hardest thing he would have to do. He leap up gracefully onto a branch and began to head his way to konoha. As soon as he step onto the branch, purely white snow began to fall from the winter sky.

Sakura sat on a chair close to the window of her apartment and look out at the snow. _Sasuke when are you going to came back to konoha to me? To naruto? Or are you never going to come back because you have been taken over by orochimaru? _as sakura thought of this a tear began to slip down her soft cheeks. She didn't want sasuke to be tanken over by orochimaru she just want sasuke to come back to her and everyone. If he doesn't want to come back to her at least come back for naruto. She just wanted sasuke to come back so she can keep an eye on him so she can be sure that he is and don't have to worry everyday about him getting taken over by orochimaru.

Yes, Haruno sakura is still in love with the uchiha lad. She knows that she sould be hating him to the deep core right now because he left everyone and took her heart and tore it into pieces right infront of her like dirt, but she still can't bring her heart to hate him. Sakura is in love with sasuke. She could never bring herself to hate him.

She looked down at the navy scarf that she had nitted on the day before sasuke had left. She didn't have a chance to give it to him so eveytime when sakura thought about sasuke she would always to bring out this scarf and sit at the window. This navy scarf was the only thing that kept her going ever since sasuke had left for the michael jackson clone. **(a/n: you know who I'm talking about right?)** sakura snifed as more tears ran doen her face. If sasuke saw her right now he would think she is the weakest person in the world. Little did she know that sasuke was just sitting on the tree branch right next to her window and looking directly at her.

_That girl she is still in love with me?? Wow I thought that she hated me for taking her heart and tearing it into pieces and threw it away and left her there crying. She is such a silly girl not to mention weak too. Guess she hasn't gotten much stronger.this mission would be so easy. _Sasuke smirked as he continue to look at her crying face. Sasuke watched as sakura brought up her hands to her face and wiped the tears off her face. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth and began to sing in her beautiful voice. Sasuke sat there and watched in awe as he hear her sing. _Her voice is so beautiful._

(insect song : enternal snow by changin my life)

_**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? **_

_**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**_

_**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**_

_**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**_

(How long has it been since I fell in love with you?

My feelings only increase

Will you notice them Even though I've never once put them into words?)

_**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani**_

_**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**_

(Like the snow, they just

Quietly keep accumulating)

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_

_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**_

_**I love you Namida tomaranai**_

_**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**_

_**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo**_

(Hold me tight- if this is how it feels

I didn't want to know

What it was like to be in love with someone

I love you- my tears won't stop

And so I wish

That I had never met you)

_**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?**_

_**Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta**_

(How long will I be thinking of you?

My sighs fogged up the window glass)

_**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de**_

_**Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?**_

(Can a candle flame

Still melt my trembling heart?)

_**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku**_

_**Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo**_

_**Samukunai youni to**_

_**I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi**_

_**Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)**_

_**Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo**_

(Hold me tight, tight enough to break me

So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard

I won't feel cold

I miss you- every time I think of you

Tonight, too, I hold

This half-finished muffler, all alone)

_**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara**_

_**Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?**_

(If there was an eternally falling snow

Could it hide my feelings for you?)

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_

_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**_

_**I love you Mune ni komiageru**_

_**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai**_

_**Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo**_

(Hold me tight- if this is how it feels

I didn't want to know

What it was like to be in love with someone

I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest

I want to shout to the wintery sky

"I want to see you right now")

_**Hold me tight…**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**I love you…**_

After sasuke heard sakura sing he started to realize that he was in love with sakura. He stood up and jump to sakura's window in process scaring the day light out of her. He opened the window and went in side. He looked directly at sakura and found all the love that he could ever get in his life. Yup he was going to spend the reast of his life with this girl. Nor just any girl but his ex-teammate, sakura haruno.

"wait I don't understand why are you here shouldn't you be in oto right now?" sakura's soft voice said.

"Hn." That was sasuke's respons.

Sakura gave a soft sad smile.

" after all these years you still ha--" sakura was cut off when sasuke reached out and wrapped his strong powerful arems around her waist.

" I missed you sakura." Sasuke said as he buried his head in her hair and breath in the cherry scent that is coming from it. That question caut her off guard. She didn't expect sasuke to say this t o her. The next thing that surpriesed her more is that sasuke leaned down and gave her the passionest kiss sakura has ever felt. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around sasuke's neck. They kissed for a while and broke apart for air. If it was up to sasuke he would be kissing her for enternalty, but they needed air. Sasuke walked over to the window and jumped out to the branch.

"hey where are you going sasuke? are you just ganna leave like that?" sakura said as she rushed over to the window.

"don't worry, I'm going back to oto to kill orochimaru so I can be with you." Sasuke said as he place a kiss on sakura's forhead.

"well be careful!!" sakura called out to sasuke as she watched him disappear into think air. She walked back to the wooden chair beside the window. There lay the navy scarf that she had kept fot 5 years.

_I forgot to give it to him again._

**well do you guys love it??**

**Please read and review!!**


End file.
